El comienzo de algo inesperado
by EtsukoHyuuga
Summary: Ya hace un año de que Hinata y Naruto empezaron a salir, pero las cosas no estaban tan de color rosa como esperaba la joven Hyuga, así que intentaría mejorar su relación con una sorpresa, aunque al final... no todo sale como esperaba, dándole a su vida un completo giro de 180º... SasuHina, rated T.


Bueno, ya estoy aquí con mi segundo fic, espero que mejor que el anterior, que he de admitir, era bastante malo, pero esta vez con un SasuHina. Les dejo el summary:

Ya hace un año de que Hinata y Naruto empezaron a salir, pero las cosas no estaban tan de color rosa como esperaba la joven Hyuga, así que intentaría mejorar las cosas con una sorpresa, aunque al final... no todo sale como esperaba, dándole a su vida un completo giro de 180º...

**_El comienzo de algo inesperado_**

Capítulo 1: Un aniversario para no recordar

Hoy, 14 de noviembre, era un día muy especial para Hinata, porque, precisamente ese día, se cumplía un año de salir con Naruto. La ojiperla se levantó antes de lo habitual esa mañana, no había podido dormir mucho sólo de pensar que estaría todo el día con él. Así que muy feliz se preparó para salir y se dirigió a la tienda favorita de su Naruto-kun, pensando por el camino en qué podría regalarle, pero no se le ocurría nada. (¡Maldita cabecita que sirves cuando quieres!) Cuando llegó, aún no tenía muy claro qué comprar, así que decidió dar una vuelta y mirar todo un poco. Pero al recorrer el segundo pasillo, la Hyuga vio algo que le hizo sonreír, un gorrito verde con dos ojitos saltones en lo alto. Lo cogió y miró el precio, no estaba mal, y por alguna razón ese gorrito le hacía pensar en su ahora novio, aunque no era de extrañar, pues ya sabía la obsesión del chico hacia los sapos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hinata fue a la caja y pagó el gorro pensando lo mono que se vería Naruto con él puesto ahora que empezaba a hacer más frío. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír de nuevo y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de carmín, sólo esperaba que llegara el momento de dárselo. Miró la hora. Todavía eran las ocho y media de la mañana. De verdad que había tardado poco, y si a eso le sumaba lo temprano que se había levantado por la ilusión de ver a su Naruto-kun… Por eso no podía ir a verle aún, porque sabía que él todavía no estaría despierto. Conociéndole aún tardaría tres o cuatro horas más en despertar. Hinata suspiró, el tiempo iba a pasarle demasiado lento mientras esperaba en su casa a que pudiera ir a verle.

Fue camino de nuevo hacia la mansión Hyuga y dejó el regalo de Naruto sobre la mesa. Por lo menos aprovecharía el tiempo y entrenaría un poco, aunque por más que lo deseara, no conseguía concentrarse. Los minutos pasaban tan lento… Pero, aunque fuera alguien conocida por su paciencia, no pudo esperar más. Ya eran las once de la mañana, esperaba que a esas horas estuviera despierto. Y bueno, si no lo estaba podría despertarlo ella misma y darle una sorpresa. Sí, esa idea le agradaba. Buscó una ropa bonita que ponerse en su armario que pudiera dejar a Naruto boquiabierto en cuanto la viera, pero casi todas sus prendas consistían en chaquetas lilas y sus pantalones shinobi. Suspiró deprimida. Iría a ver si Hanabi podría prestarle algo de ropa, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación. Su hermanita pequeña seguía dormida y le daba pena despertarla, pero bueno, era una urgencia.

-Ha-Hanabi…- Hinata pinchó su mejilla con el dedo.

-Hanabi, despierta, es una urgencia…- Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de la menor.

-¡Mira Hanabi! ¡Es Konohamaru! ¿Qué hace ahí afuera?-

-¿¡Konohamaru está aquí!? – La joven se levantó rápidamente de la cama y miró hacia todas direcciones.

-¿Hinata-neesan? ¿Dónde está Konohamaru?- La pequeña miraba por la ventana pero sólo veía a su primo entrenando como siempre.

-E-etto…- Hinata sonrió avergonzada –Lo siento Hanabi, no está, esque era una urgencia… ¡Pe-pero bueno, ahora sabemos q-que le quieres mucho! No lo pierdas, ¿eh?- Sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Hinata-neesan!- Las mejillas de la pequeña se pintaron de rojo, algo no muy común en ella.

-Lo-lo lamento mucho…- La peliazul bajó la mirada. Hanabi suspiró.

-Bueno… qué le vamos a hacer, aprendiste de la mejor.- Se señaló a sí misma orgullosa. –Y ahora cuéntame sobre esa urgencia.

-Muchas gracias Hanabi.-Suspiró aliviada.- Verás… esque hoy cumplo un año de estar con Naruto-kun y… Bueno quería darle una sorpresa, así que le he comprado un regalo y que-quería ponerme algo bonito pero…- Miró hacia el suelo avergonzada.- Lo único que tengo…-

-Ya, ya entiendo.- Su hermana la interrumpió. -¡No te preocupes, yo te presto algo!

-¡Mu-muchas gracias Hanabi-chan!-

- Aún no las des, veamos lo que hay por aquí…- Hanabi buscaba por su armario sacando ropa y echándola sobre la cama.- Esto… no, no te pega.- Tiró un conjunto bastante atrevido por el suelo haciendo sonrojar a su hermana mayor, no sabía que Hanabi tuviera esas cosas.- Quizá esto… ¿Qué te parece onee-san? Bueno, no me lo digas todavía, pruébatelo primero.– La pequeña le dio a su hermana la ropa y la empujó hacia su vestidor. Cuando salió, los ojos de la castaña hacían destellitos. Hinata llevaba unos pantalones blancos algo ajustados para su gusto, y un jersey lila que remarcaba perfectamente sus curvas.

-¡Estás preciosa onee-san!- Hinata se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su hermanita, veía esa ropa demasiado para ella. -¡En serio, vas a arrasar! ¡Oh! Ahora quedan los detalles. Ten.- Le acercó unos botines con pelito arriba y dos bolitas colgando de cada uno de ellos.- Sí, son los que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños, pero llevamos la misma talla, ¡y seguro que te ves tan mona con ellos…!- Hanabi juntó sus manos y miró a su hermana suplicante.- ¡Vamos, póntelos!-

-¡Ha-hai!- Hinata se pusó los botines todo lo rápido que pudo y se giró hacia la menor.

-¡Kawaii!-Le brillaron los ojos- ¡Neesan, te quedan tan bien! ¡Van perfectamente contigo! Te dan un toque de dulzura, seguro que le encantas con esa ropa. ¡Demonios, eres tan guapa! Deberías lucirte un poco más…- La pequeña infló los mofletes simulando estar enfadada. Pero la mayor sólo se sonrojó.

-N-no soy tan guapa… ¡Pe-pero muchas gracias Hanabi-chan!-Seguía sonrojada y miraba agradecida a su hermana. Ella suspiró.

-No hay remedio contigo.- Rió un poco.- De nada neesan, ya sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites. Por cierto, ¿tienes otra chaqueta aparte de la de siempre?- Hinata miró al suelo avergonzada.

-E-etto… Creo que no…- Juntaba y separaba sus dedos índices.

-Hinata-neesan.- Hanabi la miró seriamente.

-¡Ha-hai!- Levantó la cabeza rápidamente ante el cambio tan repentino en la voz de su hermanita.

-Mañana vamos a comprarte ropa, quieras o no.- La señaló con el dedo.

-E-eso…Bueno… gracias pero… creo que ya mejor iré otro día sola.- La chica se asustó recordando la última vez que fue a comprarse ropa con su hermana. La pequeña sacando todos los conjuntos más atrevidos de la tienda y ella avergonzada rehusándose a comprar cualquiera de esas cosas. Al final terminó comprando lo mismo que llevaba siempre.

-Ni hablar, yo voy contigo, y esta vez comprarás lo que diga.- La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados aún señalándola. Tras unos segundos de silencio Hinata aceptó, era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a la cabezota de su hermana cuando se ponía así.

-Está bien…-

-¡Genial!- El ánimo de la castaña subió de golpe.- Bueno, y con esto dicho, tengo una chaqueta perfecta.- Volvió a rebuscar por el armario- ¡Aquí está! Es monísima, ¿no te parece?- Para sorpresa de Hinata, la chaqueta era bastante de su gusto.

-Sí, se ve bonita.- Era una chaqueta de invierno con pelito en el gorro, bastante mona.

-Me alegro que te guste. Vamos, ¡pruébatela! Quiero verte con ella puesta.- Hanabi le metió prisa para que se la probara.

-S-sí.- Hinata empezó a ponérsela, era genial, aunque le gustaría que fuera más holgada y no marcara nada…

-¡Perfecta!- La menor señaló con su pulgar hacia arriba.- Bueno, ¡pues ya estás lista! ¡Mucha suerte onee-san!-

-¡Hai! ¡Muchas gracias imouto-san!- Hinata salió corriendo ilusionada del cuarto de su hermanita, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia con la cabeza como agradecimiento. Cuando ya estaba fuera Hanabi suspiró, desearía tener ese cuerpo, ella sí que lo luciría bien. Sonrió de medio lado, esperaba que todo le fuera bien.

Hinata se miró al espejo en la entrada de la mansión, estaba algo sonrojada. Por fin podía ir a ver a Naruto, esperaba que le gustara su cambio. Últimamente no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con él, además se le veía algo distante y más callado de lo normal. Las misiones, suponía ella. Y suspiró antes de salir de su casa al recordar los días anteriores.

***Flash-back***

**-Na-Naruto-kun, me alegro de verte. Pasa, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de beber?- Hinata sonreía, había estado esperando su cita con él bastante tiempo.**

**-En realidad… No puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer algo importante… Sólo he venido a avisarte.- Agachó la cabeza.**

**-Oh…- La sonrisa de Hinata se esfumó por un momento, pero volvió en seguida. –E-entiendo… ¿Es algo de una misión?- Por dentro estaba hundida, pero no se podía hacer nada con eso, así que intentó sonreír igualmente.**

**-S-sí… Más o menos…- Naruto se rascó la nuca sin mirar a Hinata a los ojos.**

**-Está bien… No te preocupes Naruto-kun, seguro que todo sale bien.- Y sonrió dulcemente, como sólo ella podía hacerlo.**

**-Hai… Bueno, nos vemos la próxima vez Hinata-chan.- Fue entonces cuando por fin la miró a la cara, con su sonrisa tan dulce como siempre, y él se arrepintió.**

**-Claro, adiós… Suerte.- Y Naruto volvió a salir por donde había venido.**

***Fin Flash-back***

Tenía que haber estado muy ocupado esos últimos días para no haber pasado nada de tiempo con ella, sólo podía imaginárselo yendo y viniendo de una misión para otra… ¡Pero bueno, seguro que esa sorpresa le subiría algo los ánimos! Hinata aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos, ya quería llegar a su casa y verle por fin, sus nervios se estaban yendo poco a poco, sustituidos por felicidad.

En un rato estaba frente al apartamento de Naruto. Fue a tocar a la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta y suspiró. Mira que estar en un mundo lleno de shinobis que podían ir a asesinarlo en cualquier momento y dejarse la puerta abierta… Nunca cambiaría. Pero bueno, así era él. Así que entró y se dirigió a su habitación, ya había estado allí alguna vez, así que se sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Paró de golpe. Había ido allí a darle una sorpresa, no podía entrar con sólo un regalo preparado, por lo menos le haría primero el desayuno. Sí, así sería mejor, sabía que Naruto lo único que sabía prepararse era ramen instantáneo, y era conocedora del gusto del chico por sus comidas. Fue a la cocina a prepararle algo delicioso con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y que se despertara antes de que tuviera todo listo. En un momento lo preparó todo gracias a toda su experiencia en la cocina, porque ya se sabía, siendo la única mujer de la casa aparte de su hermana (que no cocinaba nada bien, todo sea dicho) tenía que hacer ella la comida todos los días, pero no le molestaba. Ahora que estaba todo listo iría a despertar a su novio. Entró a su habitación sonriendo.

-¡Na-Naruto-kun, despierta, tengo algo para…!- Se quedó quieta de golpe. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Naruto durmiendo tapado por unas sábanas y a su lado…

-¿Sa-Sakura-san?- Hinata preguntó aún sin terminar de creérselo, no estaba segura de poder asimilar todo aquello. Pero era evidente lo que había pasado, más cuando vio la ropa de ambos tirada por el suelo.

En ese instante la Hyuga sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. El amor de su vida, la persona que había amado por tantos años y que por fin había correspondido sus sentimientos (o eso pensaba), en la cama con su amiga y antigua compañera de equipo del chico. Se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía ser, era imposible, Naruto nunca le haría algo como eso, ¿o sí…?

-¿Hina…ta…?- El chico despertó frotándose los ojos y quedando boquiabierto ante la imagen de la chica que lloraba en la puerta de la habitación mirando la escena con sus manos tapándose la boca, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Naruto…? ¿Qué ocurre?- Sakura se despertó también entonces, viendo que Naruto se había sentado sobre la cama y miraba incrédulo hacia la puerta, y miró ella también…

-¿Hinata-chan… qué haces aquí…?- Fue Naruto el que decidió romper el silencio que se había formado en aquella tensa atmósfera.

-Y-yo… Siento… interrumpir.- Nada más pudo salir de la boca de la chica, nada más pudo decir en esos instantes, con el pecho doliendo fuertemente y sus esperanzas depositadas en aquel día completamente destrozadas. Simplemente salió de aquella casa a paso rápido, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Los dos restantes se levantaron corriendo de la cama y Naruto intentó ir tras ella.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Para por favor!- Naruto gritó, aunque sabía que era en vano.

-Naruto, espera.- Sakura lo llamó por detrás, estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Más despacio fue hasta donde estaba Sakura, observando fijamente la mesa de su cocina, y miró dentro también. Había un regalo encima de la mesa, y al lado un tazón de leche y un plato de tortitas en las que ponía con sirope: _Feliz aniversario, Naruto-kun._

Hinata seguía caminando rápidamente, ya estaba lejos del edificio, solamente doblaría aquella esquina y ya estaría cerca de su casa.

-¡Auch…! Maldición… Mira por dónde vas…- Iba tan distraída que no pudo evitar chocarse con alguien.

-¡Lo-lo siento mucho…!-

-¿Hinata? –Sasuke tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de reconocer a la persona que tenía delante.

-¿Por qué vas vestida así? Y… ¿qué… ha pasado?- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de taparse la cara con las manos, lágrimas caían de las mejillas de la chica y chocaban contra el suelo.

-¿Sa…suke-san? Yo… nada, ¡go-gomenasai!- Hinata comenzó a correr de nuevo, alejándose de él.

-¡Espera!- Pero la cogió del brazo antes de que fuera más lejos. Aunque no tenía mucha relación con ella, sentía que no podía dejarla así.

-Hinata, no nos conocemos mucho pero… ¿Quieres… contarme qué ha pasado?- Intentó hablar todo lo dulce que pudo, a pesar de ser una persona más bien conocida por su frialdad.

-Sasuke-san… No quiero… Ser molestia. Yo…- No podía hablar bien a causa de las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke la abrazó.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no sé qué habrá pasado pero… Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate. Luego puedes contarme lo que quieras.- Ni él mismo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Consolar a una chica? No iba con él para nada pero… Aunque no sabía bien por qué… Quería ayudarla.

-¡Gomenasai!- Y la chica estalló en lágrimas sobre su pecho, mientras él intentaba consolarla acariciando su cabello.

Podía sentirlo, podía apreciar todo lo que esa chica había sufrido a través de sus lágrimas, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no era aquella la chica menospreciada por su clan debido a su debilidad? ¿La odiada por su padre y su primo? Y sobre todo… ¿no era la chica que había estado siempre enamorada de Naruto, incluso cuando los demás se apartaban de él?

Entonces sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a parar, y su respiración se normalizaba lentamente.

-¿Estás... mejor?- Preguntó mientras la separaba suavemente de él para mirarle a la cara.

-Hai… Mu-muchas gracias Sasuke-san…- Ella contestó frotándose los ojos con las manos, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que hasta hace un momento inundaban su cara.

-Eh… ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ha pasado?- La verdad es que no sabía muy bien lo que hacer cuando alguien se sentía mal, pero recordaba haber oído que hablar sobre ello y desahogarse hacía a la gente sentirse mejor.

-Bueno… Yo… No quisiera molestarle más…-

-Me lo debes.- Él le contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿E-eh…?- Ella por su parte estaba confundida.

-Que me lo debes, te he salvado la vida, ¿qué habría pasado si hubieras inundado tu habitación y murieras ahogada en tus lágrimas? A cambio se ha sacrificado mi pobre camiseta. –Hizo una mueca graciosa mientas señalaba su camiseta empapada.

-¡O-oh! Lo siento mucho, camiseta de Sasuke-san.- Aquella historia y la cara que puso el joven le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Hinata.

-Por fin sonríes.- Él le habló sinceramente, no solía ser alguien a quien le importaran los problemas de los demás, pero de verdad que quería ver feliz a esa chica.

-Ah, bueno… s-sí, muchas gracias.- Le miró a la cara agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía todo lo que había hecho Sasuke: irse con Orochimaru al lado oscuro, convertirse en un ninja renegado, asesinar a su hermano, intentar matar a Naruto… Pero en esos momentos todo lo que sabía sobre él se quedaba distante, pues no parecía una mala persona ni nada parecido.

-No, no, de gracias nada. ¿Cuándo vamos a comprarme una camiseta nueva?- Levantó una ceja y la miraba interrogante.

-¡E-etto…! Ahora no llevo mucho dinero, pe-pero si quieres voy a…- Pero las carcajadas de Sasuke la interrumpieron mientras rebuscaba por sus bolsillos, y lo miró confundida de nuevo. Las risas cesaron poco a poco.

-Era una broma.- La miró sonriendo. De verdad que esa muchacha era diferente. Pero… también hacía diferentes a los demás… ¿Desde cuándo bromeaba Sasuke Uchiha?

-Oh.-

-Bueno, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún lado y me cuentas todo?-

-N-no tengo opción, ¿no?- Suspiró.

-Me alegra saber que nos vamos conociendo.- Y él sonrió de medio lado.

.

..

...

Lo que no sabían entonces, es que ese era el comienzo de toda una historia bastante inesperada...

Bueno, y aquí está el principio de este fic que se me ocurrió de repente. Se me pasó la idea por la cabeza y bueno... ¿Por qué no escribirla? :P Aún así no estoy segura de haber expresado bien todo lo que quería... Pero supongo que no es un desastre total... En fin, si pueden agradecería mucho que dejaran un review con sugerencias, quejas, si les gusta la historia o no, etc. (En serio, necesito saber si les agrada la idea, si no, intentaré mejorar lo que pueda ^^) También tenía otro fic empezado, un SasuNaru, aunque con lemmon, y no se me da nada bien, pero igualmente puede que lo suba más adelante. No creo que haga este fic de muchos capítulos, porque si no lo acabaré dejando a medias (como hago con todo...) Así que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, muchas gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer este fic, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, lo suplico! Nos vemos ^/^

Martes, 19 de agosto de 2014


End file.
